


Awakening

by iamaslashaddict



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamaslashaddict/pseuds/iamaslashaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes love is easy, sometimes it isn't, but its always worth the effort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Notes/Warnings: Um?… brief kissing, mentions of homosexual love(but really that's a given). This was written for the 2010 Small Fandom Fest on LJ. Thanks to the lovely riokuu for beta duties.  
> Pairing/Characters: Logan/Alec, mentions of Max/OMC and past Logan/Max  
> Rating/Category: PG-13/Slash  
> Prompt: watching him sleep  
> Word Count: 1158  
> Spoilers: Nothing really specific.  
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

  


Logan jolted awake at the loud bang of the neighbors door, their voices echoing through the halls as their usual early morning fight began. Stretching his body, Logan removed the kinks from another night sleeping in a bed that was too hard and too short for a man of his height. Sighing in annoyance, he silently asked himself why he and his lover were sleeping here when he had a perfectly good penthouse apartment they could use across town. The apartment had thin walls, no heat, questionable neighbors and a problem with ants, but Logan put up with it for one reason and one reason alone…

Turning his head he looked down at the sleeping face of his lover who had through the night shimmed his way down to his usual sleeping spot. The tall X5 was currently curled around Logan’s lower body, his head using Logan’s stomach as a pillow with an arm thrown across Logan’s waist holding him close. His spiky dirty blonde hair was sticking up in all directions, those perfectly pouted lips opened just slightly showing the tip of that bubblegum pink tongue. Alec’s long dark eyelashes rested against the pale complexion of his cheeks, his thin angular nose twitching lightly as if needing to be scratched.

He was perfection.

Logan still couldn’t believe his life had turned out this way, it didn’t seem real at times. Two years ago his life consisted of his work as Eyes Only and nothing else. He’d seen the suffering and the pain of everyone around him, remembered the way it used to be before the Pulse and felt the need to help. His work as Eyes Only didn’t save the world, but at least it made a small corner of it a little nicer to live in. Then he’d met Max or X5-452 as she was called by Manticore. Max had been a breath of fresh air in his stagnant life and a cause for him to fight for. She was tall, sensuous, exotic and untouchable, the perfect person to fall for. There was safety and security in his love for her, neither of them were truly ready or willing take it to the next level. There were heated glances, flirting and smiles and banter, but nothing else. It was safe to love someone who you couldn’t have, easy to stay safe in his own little world and not have his heart broken.

But both of them knew it couldn’t last forever, they would both have to break away from their own version of a security blanket and face the reality of the world at some point. When Alec came along Logan knew that point had finally come. The tall newly freed X5 was arrogant, brash, charming, cocky, smart, sarcastically funny with a body that made Logan pant and squirm, flushed and hot, sit up and beg…

Alec was beauty and perfection wrapped up in the body of a finely honed, genetically altered, super soldier. He was fast, strong, intelligent, trained to kill, infiltrate, defend, but he was never meant to love. Never supposed to find a rag tag group of humans and fellow trangenics and create a family with them. Manticore made them to eat, sleep and breathe duty to Manticore, to be nothing else. But Manticore failed, humans were social creatures, they craved affection, needed conversation and to be touched, loved. It was hard wired into every cell in their bodies, sure they had a dash of non-human DNA mixed into their cocktail, but they were human in everything that mattered.

From the very beginning, Logan and Alec had orbited around each other. In the early days Logan had been on the offensive, trying to keep a feeble grasp on the walls protecting him, but Alec had never been shy about what he wanted. Never hesitated to take what he needed. Slowly and surely, the X5 had wormed his way past Logan’s defenses and into his heart. It was pathetic easy how quickly he had folded in the end. One kiss stolen during a heated argument and Logan was lost.

After that it was surprising how easy it was to allow himself to be loved and love in return. Even more surprising was Max’s knowing smirk when Logan had told her they were together.

“Logan, feline DNA remember… I could smell how hot you two were for each other from the very beginning.” Max had laughed.

“Your not mad?” Logan had asked, since the beginning he’d worried that Max would be hurt if he left the relationship limbo they had forever been stuck in.

“No… we both knew it was never going to work for us. Were both two alike, to worried about getting hurt to take the leap. That’s why Alec’s good for you, he’s too stupid to look before he leaps.” She had joked, her smile a little smaller than usual, her eyes a little less bright. “It was safe for both of us… we could be in love, but not together… never have to worry about getting too close and getting hurt.”

She hugged him quickly that night and walked away. Logan and Alec didn’t see her for a while after that as she nursed her wounds.

Two months later she met West, another X5 who had slowly made his way to Seattle after the destruction of Manticore. West had taken one look at Max and fell in love. Just like Logan, Max had bucked at the inevitable, but West had openly pursued her, wearing her down until she had finally said yes to a date. Soon one date turned into two and then three until they were virtually attached at the hip, one would never too far from the other…

Seeing Max with West really brought home the fact that she and Logan had been selling themselves short by continuing their limbo-esque relationship. If Alec had never kissed Logan that night he might have never had the chance to know what real love was like. The kind of all consuming passion and love that poets wrote about…

Looking back down at Alec he gave a soft smile as Alec’s eyes fluttered open. The X5 stretched his sleepy body and then nuzzled his way up Logan’s body, kissing as he went until he arrived at his goal, giving Logan a through kiss good morning. After a few minutes, they both pulled away, sucking in vitally needed air.

“Logan…” Alec breathed softly against Logan’s lips, his eyes wide and open, expressing pure devotion and love, giving everything and holding nothing back. It was the same look Logan had seen on Alec’s face from the very beginning… every time Logan saw that look on Alec’s face he couldn’t help but thank any deity listening for bringing Alec into his life because now that he knew what real love looked like, he couldn’t imagine having ever have seen it on any other face than Alec’s.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Like my writing? Check out my original fiction books on [Smashwords](https://www.smashwords.com/profile/view/Capricious)!


End file.
